Olhos da Lua
by Clan Tsukai
Summary: Tobi comanda o mundo shinobi. Sasuke permanece na escuridão e, apenas sua luz, será capaz de salvar aqueles que ama.  SasuSaku - Hentai
1. Chapter 1

**Olhos da Lua**

_Escrita por:_ _kunoishisexy (Clã Tsukai)_

_**Sinopse:**__E se Tobi tivesse conseguido completar seu plano olhos da lua e tivesse capturado Naruto?_

_E se Sasuke permanecesse preso em sua escuridão ainda vivendo de seu ódio._

_Agora o mundo shinobi é comandado por Tobi e todos terão que encontrar uma maneira de sobreviver, será que Sasuke realmente encontrará aquilo que _

_falta em seu coração. [SasuSaku] - __Recomendada apenas para maiores de 18 anos._

_

* * *

_**Prólogo**

Era uma tarde chuvosa. As lágrimas molhavam o chão seco e sem vida. Todos vestiam suas roupas negras em sinal de luto.

Ainda era difícil acreditar que Naruto tivera um fim tão trágico em sua luta contra Tobi. Porém, um fim heróico salvando sua melhor amiga.

O antes rejeitado jinchuuriki da Kyuubi agora recebia o titulo de herói. Sim, um herói que merecia um funeral decente com a chance de, ao menos,

ter seu corpo velado. Mas não era possível. Por mais que tivessem tentado, foi impossível recuperar o corpo do loiro alegre que contagiava

Konoha com sua alegria.

O funeral começou. Toda Konoha estava lá para prestar homenagem ao seu tão amado herói que lutou até o fim para proteger sua amada vila e

continuar o trabalho de seu pai, o 4° Hokage. Todos estavam tristes. Alguns com sentimento de culpa e outros permaneciam frios, cobrindo-se

com a máscara de frieza que um shinobi deve ter. Pois um ninja jamais demonstra seus sentimentos, não importa as circunstâncias.

– Porque Sasuke? Porque você permitiu isso? - A Haruno sussurrou para si mesma. Com o olhar perdido. Ela já não conseguia mais chorar.

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. A Promessa

**Olhos da Lua**

_Escrita por:__ kunoishisexy (Clã Tsukai)_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**: Promessas

_"Jamais voltarei atrás da minha palavra, porque este também é meu caminho ninja."_

Era um dia chuvoso. Não só o céu, como uma vila inteira, estavam de luto por ter perdido uma pessoa mais do que especial. A dor emanava dos

olhos de cada shinobi, amigo, companheiro de vila. Não era apenas mais uma "arma". Pois se tem algo que Naruto ensinara aos outros, era

amizade. E por mais que negassem isso no mundo shinobi, era a realidade.

– Que o funeral comece. - Disse um dos ANBU, dando passagem para a Hokage fazer seu discurso.

– Hora, chegou cedo hoje Kakashi. - Gai disse sério ao lado do jounin que não expressava nenhuma emoção.

– Eu não poderia me atrasar para o funeral de meu aluno. - Kakashi respondeu frio tentando disfarçar a dor.

– Se acontecesse com um de meus alunos eu não suportaria. - Gai respondeu o encarando. Ele sabia o quanto o rival estava sofrendo. – Deve ter

tido muito orgulho do Naruto.

– Isso tudo não importa mais. - O jounin falou se virando para encarar a Hokage. – Acabou, mas, mesmo assim, obrigada por suas palavras.

Todos voltaram seus olhos para a Hokage que iniciou um discurso sobre Naruto, mas a mesma não se conteve e permitiu que pequenas lágrimas

molhassem sua face. Ninguém se importava com a chuva fina que caia, era como se aquele dia não fosse real, para todos era apenas um sonho

do qual acordariam no dia seguinte. Hinata, a primogênita dos Hyuuga, não agüentou a dor que sentira ao estar no funeral do amado e desmaiou

com tamanha angustia em seu peito.

A única que permanecia imóvel era a Haruno.

Sakura não entendia bem o porquê de não derramar nenhuma lágrima até então. Talvez porque já não tivesse mais lágrimas suficientes para

chorar. Ela se pôs a andar e foi embora daquele lugar. Algo estava errado, ela tinha certeza disso. Mas ainda não descobrirá por que.

– Onde está indo, feiosa? - Sai perguntou vendo a Haruno se distanciar e a seguiu.

– Estou indo para minha casa. Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. - respondeu andando mais rápido.

– Você não pode me enganar. Consigo ver seus sentimentos, Sakura. - Ao chamá-la pelo primeiro nome a rosada ficou estática, pois o moreno

não tinha esse costume. – Ele era meu amigo e sei o quanto você está sofrendo. Então, porque não confia em mim? Ao acaso esqueceu-se, que

somos um time? - Ao falar isso Sai pegou uma de suas mãos.

Por mais que o jounin fosse frio, naquele momento Sakura sentia sua sinceridade. Realmente o tempo que Sai passou com o time 7 o mudou

muito e ela estava feliz que tinha sido para melhor, como aparentava.

– Não precisa carregar essa dor sozinha. Deixe-me ajudá-la. - Sorriu. Mas não um sorriso falso, como o de costume, mas um sorriso verdadeiro,

que ninguém jamais tinha visto. – Pode confiar em mim? - Não foi uma afirmação e sim uma pergunta, pois o jounin ainda não se sentia tão amigo

da Haruno.

– Acho que posso. - Sakura o encarou séria. Realmente Sai tinha mudado muito.

– Vamos dar uma volta. Vai se sentir melhor. - Sai disse se pondo a andar e Sakura o seguiu.

Caminharam durante um bom tempo pela zona de treinamento. A chuva já tinha passado deixando o clima um tanto frio.

Sakura se sentou aos pés de uma árvore enquanto Sai se posicionava sobre uma pedra, ficando de frente para a Haruno enquanto a observava.

A mesma mantinha um olhar perdido. Ela não esboçava expressão alguma, apenas encarava o vazio.

Quando ele finalmente resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

– Não foi sua culpa. – Falou, encarando o vazio, igual a jovem fazia.

– Claro que foi. Se eu não fosse tão burra Naruto estaria vivo. – Respondeu, ainda sem expressão.

– A essa altura dos acontecimentos, eu pensei que te encontraria chorando. – Comentou, olhando para a rosada.

– Não consigo mais chorar. Naruto não merece que eu chore. Ele não iria querer isso. - Sakura falou levando-se e encarando o céu. – A culpa é

minha, e dessas malditas promessas. Se ele não se sentisse obrigado a isso, se eu tivesse tido coragem para matar Sasuke...

– Tola. Acha que o mundo gira em torno de você? - Sai disse ríspido.

– Como? Não entendo essa sua mudança de humor. - Sakura disse espantada com a reação do moreno.

– Não importa a droga da promessa que ele te fez. Naruto não desistiria do Sasuke. Pare de se culpar pensando que o mundo vive em sua função

e comece a ver as coisas como elas são. - Sai disse sério com a voz calma. – Lembre-se do que ele disse antes de morrer.

* * *

_– Naruto! - Sakura gritou desesperada enquanto era levada por Sai._

_– Sakura-chan - Naruto disse fraco enquanto caia no abismo, sobre o desmoronamento._

_– Naruto, por favor, não! - Sakura disse em meio a lágrimas. – E quanto a seu sonho de ser Hokage? E quanto a todos nós?_

_– Um Hokage que não consegue salva seus amigos, não merece o titulo de Hokage. - Sorriu e lentamente fechou os olhos. – Eu nunca os esquecerei, _

_isso uma promessa. - Permaneceu de olhos fechados enquanto caia._

_

* * *

_– Isso foi apenas mais uma promessa. - A Haruno se pôs a andar.

– Mas foi uma promessa do Naruto. Não desista Sakura-chan, assim como nenhum de nós desistiu. - Após dizer isso, Sai desapareceu em meio ao

evento deixando a Haruno pensativa.

Sakura permaneceu no campo de treinamento. Não tinha vontade de retornar para casa. Culpava-se por tudo que havia ocorrido. Por permitir a

morte do amigo. Porém, ela não conseguia mais chorar e, o pior de tudo, era saber quem era o verdadeiro culpado. Naquele momento ela se

odiou por carregar a culpa dentro de si, sabendo que o culpado era unicamente Sasuke.

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. Escuridão Profunda

**Olhos da Lua**

_Escrita por:__ kunoishisexy (Clã Tsukai)_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**: Escuridão Profunda

_O que eu realmente perdi aquele dia? Eu o esqueci há muito tempo. No crepúsculo, nos tornamos pouco a pouco invisíveis. E, ainda assim, somos _

_incapazes de retornar._

Paredes escuras e um clima sombrio rodeavam o Uchiha em mais uma manhã. A base secreta da Akatsuki não era o que poderia se chamar de

agradável. Por mais que, feixes de luz banhassem o local com a luminosidade trazida pelo sol, era impossível sentir algo bom vindo de lá.

– Não foi minha culpa, não foi minha culpa, não foi minha culpa. - O Uchiha repetia para si mesmo, inúmeras vezes, essas palavras. Tinha perdido

a conta de quantas vezes as repetira. Ele não queria aceitar o fato.

– Foi por um bem maior. - Tobi surgiu na frente de Sasuke, observando a feição conturbada do moreno que, mantinha em sua face, uma

expressão indecifrável. Já não era possível ler seus olhos, não passavam de um vazio, um poço sem fundo, um poço de escuridão.

– Sasuke, porque repete isso para si mesmo? - Tobi perguntou ao moreno, que não expressou reação alguma.

– Quero me convencer de que não foi minha culpa. - O rapaz disse, fitando o chão.

– Naruto se atirou daquele penhasco por que quis. Ninguém mandou ele salvar aquela garota. - Falou tentando decifrar a próxima reação do

Uchiha.

– Eu sei. Não ligo que o Naruto tenha morrido. - Respondeu frio, ainda encarando o chão.

– Então porque repete essas palavras para si mesmo durante todo o tempo?

– Porque não foi minha culpa. Uma pena, eu queria tê-lo matado com minhas próprias mãos. - Levantou o olhar com um pouco de ódio. – Aquele

verme se matou para não admitir que eu o venci. - Sasuke disse, se pondo de pé e caminhando.

– Você é um jovem interessante. - Tobi expressou um olhar intrigado, por baixo da máscara. – Por isso é meu escolhido. Você me ajudará a

restaurar a honra dos Uchihas.

– Ainda quero destruir Konoha. - Sasuke disse sendo direto.

– Porque destruí-la, quando pode controlá-la? - Tobi o respondeu curioso.

– Eu não sei...

– Vá, e cumpra sua missão. Falta apenas um para um novo começo. - Tobi disse sério.

– Mas é claro. Desta vez vencerei o Hachibi. - Sasuke disse com determinação.

– Não demore, e não exagere dessa vez. Lembre-se que não terá ninguém para curá-lo.

– Eu sei. Mas, de qualquer forma, isso não me importa. - E assim, Sasuke saiu para sua missão.

O Uchiha não entendia o que se passava por sua cabeça, as vezes ria descontroladamente, do nada, e as vezes chorava, como se fosse uma

criança com medo. Ele tinha medo, só não sabia do que. Ele estava tão preso em sua escuridão, que ignorava o próprio irmão que havia sido

trago de volta por Kabuto. Mesmo com seu desejo de ter Itachi de volta, realizado, ele não via mais seu Nee-san. Talvez ele tenha fechado os

olhos para o mundo, sabendo que esse fato o faria sofrer novamente, ele tinha medo de amar, de sentir. Tinha medo de ficar sozinho, porém. não

conseguia abandonar sua solidão, as sombras escuras de sua alma pareciam algo acolhedor. E. de alguma forma. a quebra de laço lhe trazia paz.

Uma estranha paz. Algo conturbado e fora do comum, mas era paz. Essa tinha se tornado sua realidade, da qual não conseguia mais voltar.

Sasuke continuou caminhando, rumo a seu destino. Ele sabia que, ao vencer o Hachibi, Tobi completaria seu objetivo. Mas o Uchiha não sentia-se

feliz consigo mesmo, faltava algo. Algo que sempre faltou para ser completo. Mas porque era tão difícil de se alcançar a paz absoluta? Porque era

difícil encontrar aquilo que lhe falta? Ele não sabia. Ele não sentia.

Como é possível achar o que lhe falta sem, ao menos, saber o que é? A única maneira é procurar, mesmo que tenha que morrer para isso.

Ele só sabia que cumpriria sua missão, sem se importar com o que iria acontecer dali em diante. Sabia o quanto o plano de Tobi era insano. Mas

não tinha medo de morrer. Sasuke já não tinha mais nada a perder. Não tinha nada que o prendesse. Não tinha ninguém importante para si.

* * *

**Continua...**


End file.
